onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Linlin/Misc.
Major Battles *Charlotte Linlin vs. Jorl *Big Mom, Zeus, and Prometheus vs. Brook *Big Mom, Charlotte Perospero, and Charlotte Katakuri vs. Capone Bege *Big Mom and Zeus vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Vinsmoke Sanji *Big Mom vs. Luffy *Big Mom and Zeus vs. Vinsmoke Judge *Big Mom vs. Vinsmoke Niji and Yonji (unseen) *Big Mom Pirates vs. Sanji Retrieval Team Translation and Dub Issues In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, Linlin's epithet was romanized as Big Mom. However, in Chapter 610, her name was romanized as Big Mam. Later, in Chapter 651, her name was again romanized by Oda as "Big Mom" when Sanji was fantasizing about her appearance. Linlin's name was initially romanized as such in Chapter 829. However, in Chapter 868, it was romanized as "Rinrin". Merchandise Video Games Support Appearances *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X Trivia *When Tamago stated that the sweets-loving Big Mom was a female pirate, Sanji imagined her as an attractive redhead. *She shares her name with the real-life pirates Charlotte Badger and Charlotte de Berry, although in their case Charlotte is their given name. *While the Big Mom Pirates, and Totto Land as a whole, seem heavily inspired by fairy tales and fantasy fiction, Big Mom in particular shares traits with several characters from Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland novel: **The Queen of Hearts with their extreme selfishness, their similar appearances (obese, bulbous nose, and a very wide grin), abnormal size, and the way they dress. They both also have the tendency to order the decapitation of others. **The Hatter with their obsession with tea parties. **The Duchess with their insane mood swings, oversized head, ugly face, and treating their children, and anyone else they see as subservient to them, in ways convenient only for themselves. *During Big Mom's rampage through Sweet City due to craving croquembouche, she climbed a tower, roared, and waved her other hand in rage, similar to the famous actions of King Kong. *Big Mom shares some similarities with Boa Hancock. **They are both the only female members of their respective groups (Yonko and Shichibukai). **They are both the only females known to possess Haoshoku Haki. **They both wield unique living weapons (Zeus/Prometheus/Napoleon and Salome). **They are also recognized as the rulers of their own country (Queen of Totto Land and Empress of Amazon Lily). **They were both considered "goods" in the Underworld slave trade. However while Hancock was sold to the World Noble, Linlin was saved by Carmel's disappearance. **They both suffer from unique Sicknesses (blinding food craving rages and Love Sickness) **They both have Devil Fruits that are connected to their target's emotional state (fear and lust) **They both already had high bounties at just the start of their pirating career. *Linlin was first issued a bounty at the age of six, making her the youngest known individual to ever have a bounty placed on their head. The second youngest is Nico Robin who gained her first bounty as an eight-year-old. **She is the first Yonko to have had their past bounty revealed. *Linlin is the sixth character (the others being Smoker, Jinbe, Tony Tony Chopper, Akainu and Emporio Ivankov) to be voiced by two different voice actors: the first one (Toshiko Fujita) voices her during her first scene where her appearance is not completely shown and the second (Mami Koyama) voices her during the rest of the series. References Site Navigation ru:Шарлотта Линлин/Прочее es:Charlotte Linlin ca:Charlotte Linlin de:Charlotte Linlin fr:Charlotte Linlin it:Charlotte Linlin id:Charlotte Linlin Category:Character Subpages